We Will Be Like One Happy Family
by waterrain
Summary: America is forced to let Russia stay with him and Alaska has to stay too. America likes having Alaska around, but wishes Russia would leave. However Russia believes America, Alaska, and himself will be like one happy family together. Alaska is annoyed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank.**

**We Will Be Like One Happy Family**

**America is forced to let Russia stay with him and Alaska has to stay until Russia leaves. America doesn't mind Alaska staying, but personally does not want Russia to stay and he has no choice in the matter. Alaska wants Russia to leave him and America alone.**

**By Waterrain**

**SideNote America is a melting pot of culture, languages, and he knows all sorts of languages. However with a few languages such as Russian prefers to just shove into the back of his mind and let it sit. The main time he decided to listen to what Russia was saying in Russian was during the Cold War and let's other believe he can't speak or understand Russian.**

This '...' means thoughts

_**Pretend It Is In Russian**_

"Please tell me again why Russia is going to stay with me in my home for an unknown amount of time. Oh and Why must Alaska be here when Russia will be staying with me?" America said calmly and his hand clenched his cell phone. He heard the smooth reply and his teeth gritted together.

"Alright fine, but if Russia tries to take away Alaska. Then all hell is going to be set loose on his sorry ass. For no one takes away my children and get away with it." America stated firmly as he heard the reply and then rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. He ended the call after politely telling his boss 'Good Bye'.

America puffed out his cheeks and then shook his head to clear away any negative thoughts. The door bell ringed and he walked over to answer it. His cheeks still puffed and still irritated at his boss for making him let Russia stay to visit.

'Alaska will be alright. He has gotten older in the last fifty one years and no longer the sad looking ten year old boy.' America mentally thought to himself and then calmly opened the door. Alaska suddenly gave a tight hug to America.

"Is it true Russia will be visiting you?" Alaska asked quietly and his arms still wrapped around America's waist.

"Yeah. Did the president call you too?" America asked smoothly and he returned the hug.

"No, The governor called me. I have been ordered to stay at your home for an undetermined amount of time. I don't mind that part at all, but Russia…" Alaska trailed off and his blue-violet eyes darkened, but it went unnoticed by America.

"Well at least we have each other and stuff, Alaska." America commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly at him. "We won't let Russia's creepiness make us feel annoyed or feel the urge to smack him in the fact. Instead let's blast him away with our smiling faces and maybe he'll run away like Italy or France?"

Alaska shook his head while smiling faintly to himself. America chuckled and he pulled away from the hug.

"We'll be alright, Alaska." America told him firmly and then gave him a thumbs up. "Yep, Russia will not be able to stand us and he'll leave on his own."

Alaska made no comment because he did not want to discourage America by saying I highly doubt it. He smiled to himself and tried to think in a positive way.

'At least there will be no other States for they were given orders by their governors which were given to them by America's boss.' Alaska thought to himself and he turned around. His blue-violet eyes narrowed in distaste and his lips curled up into a twisted smile. 'I was hoping to forget about Russia. I had hoped Russia wouldn't agree.'

"Hello, my dear America." Russia commented innocently and then he looked at Alaska with wide violet eyes. "_**You have grown so tall my child, but you are still little compared to me and America**_."

"_**Go to hell**_**."** Alaska stated coldly while tilting his head towards Russia. "_**I'm happier with America than I ever was with you and I love him dearly, but I have not forgotten you sold me for only 7.2 million in gold**_."

"_**Are you upset with how much I sold you for my dear child? It was exactly much you were worth to America, da. I was going to sell you for less, but America paid more for he wanted to expand and other such things. No need to hold onto such grudges**_." Russia told him smoothly and his smile was twisted. "**I want you back, Alaska. I also want to have America and have him become one with me. He is rather interesting, da. You must have realized that already."**

Alaska's blue-violet eyes flashed angrily and wanted to punch Russia across the face, but then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and felt relaxed for it was America.

"Jeez, It is not nice talking in Russian when I have no idea what you two are talking about." America stated causally and then rolled his blue eyes. "Now both of you speak in English at least around me."

"Is that the house rule for your home America? Speak English, da?" Russia asked innocently and Alaska rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'America knows Russian, but he just prefers to forget it completely and shoves it to the back of his head.' Alaska thought to himself and he sighed deeply. 'Thank goodness otherwise he would be pretty pissed off and then get into trouble with his boss for smacking Russia. I don't care about Russia, but I don't want America to get into trouble.'

"Yep, but when or if it is just you and Alaska. I don't care for I wouldn't be there looking like an idiot and trying to figure out what you two are talking about. I like knowing things." America commented cheerfully and his smile was a little tense for he could understand partly what Russia had said to Alaska.

'I will not ever give Alaska to Russia.' America mentally thought and he hugged Alaska. 'No way is Russia going to take away any of my children.'

Russia smiled faintly and then decided to join in the hug. America's eyes widened in shock and Alaska's teeth clenched angrily.

"We will be like one happy family, da." Russia stated calmly and he smiled at them, but smiled the most at America and enjoyed the annoyed expression on his face. Alaska's face was blank and he was silently fuming with rage.

'Like hell you damn bastard. I'm not going to let you take away my America.' Alaska thought coldly and he glared at Russia. 'No way not on my watch. America can do way better and deserves the best.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Alaska- Looks about fifteen years old and has blue-violet eyes. He is pale due to the cold weather and has shoulder length pale hair tied back by a sunflower hair thing given to him by America. His height right now is about 5'7 and it is to be expected for he is Russia's child although Alaska hates being referred to as 'Russia's Child' for Russia had sold him for such a low price at least to him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank.**

**Side Note America is a melting pot of culture, languages, and he knows all sorts of languages. However with a few languages such as Russian prefers to just shove into the back of his mind and let it sit. The main time he decided to listen to what Russia was saying in Russian was during the Cold War and let's the other Nations believe he can't speak or understand Russian along with some other languages.**

_**Pretend It Is Russian**_

'I hope America will get back here soon. Why did he decide to go and get McDonald's?' Alaska mentally thought and his hand was feeling the small silver gun America had given to him. The gun was inside of his right front pocket and he smiled tensely at Russia. 'I want to shot Russia, but then America would be blamed for my harm towards Russia. After all America is the Nation and I'm a State. So the blame would be directed more towards America for not watching over my actions.'

The soft and smooth gold heart locket around his pale neck gave him some comfort. On the outside of the locket was an engraving of a forget-me-not flower. America had given this necklace to him when he had became a state and recently put a tracker on it just in case some Nation decides to take him away. Every single State and even the territories were given one, but each one was different in shape and color. After all America put some thought and effort into it.

Alaska sighed softly and he could feel the light silver locket bracelet that America had slipped onto his thin wrist before going to McDonald's. More than likely it can record voices and it was a dead giveaway because America pointed to his lips before leaving while smiling cheerfully. Russia had not seen it for he was by the window looking at the sunflowers and lost in thought.

"_**Why do you not call me Papa anymore, my child?"**_ Russia asked innocently and he blinked his violet eyes at Alaska. _**"You use to say Papa so cutely to me and with such watery eyes, da."**_

"_**Go to fucking hell. You were the one who sold me and I won't forgive you. Although America is much kinder, nicer, sweeter, and warmer than you ever will be Russia."**_Alaska said coldly while speaking he had covered the wrist with the locket bracelet with his hand and figured more than likely blocked out his words. Although he suspected that it was just recording, but was not currently being heard by America.

"_**You have picked up America's foul language." **_Russia commented calmly and his violet eyes darkened slightly for Alaska was being quite unforgiving.

"_**America doesn't cuss around me or the other States or the territories. He doesn't get upset or angry if we happen to cuss around him. Hell he won't even drink a single drop of alcoholic beverages around us. Back then I always saw you having and drinking a bottle of Vodka. You always had a bottle of damn Vodka in your hand." **_Alaska snapped angrily and he was glaring at Russia.

"_**America makes a rather good mama to you for not using such language around you and does not drink alcohol around you. Also he is rather protective over you."**_ Russia commented innocently and his hand was resting on Alaska's right shoulder. _**"Why not let it be like the old times, da. Expect of course America would be your mama and he would be with me. We would be such a happy family and you would call me Papa."**_

Alaska looked at Russia in horror and then gripped his left fist in anger. He forced himself to remain calm and focused on thinking about America. His pale blonde hair was tied by a sunflower hair thing which America had given him and he makes sure to have his hair at shoulder's length year round due to the cold weather.

'After all I have to keep my ears and neck warm.' Alaska mentally thought as he looked at the door and then he was suddenly hugged by Russia. 'Damnit all his grip is strong and tight around me. Why must he always hug so damn tightly?'

"_**We would be such a happy family, da. Do you agree with me, my little one?"**_ Russia asked innocently, but then quickly pulled away at the sound of a door opening.

"I'm back with lunch." America commented happily as he walked inside of the house and went right towards Alaska with a McDonald's bag. "Kids meals are cool at any age and it comes with a toy. I just love the Happy Meals. Oh and I have to go back to get the desert from the car before it melts."

"Thanks, I really needed a Happy Meal." Alaska stated calmly while glaring at Russia who was smiling and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. America nodded and on his way towards the door shoved the Happy Meal bag into Russia's hands.

"There you go, ." America stated flatly while ignoring Russia's expression and went back outside to the car. Alaska smirked at Russia and he begun to eat his Happy Meal.

"America was kind enough to give me food, da." Russia said to Alaska and he smiled faintly at the annoyed expression.

"He shoved it into your hands." Alaska told him innocently before eating some more French Fries.

"To make sure I do not drop it. My dear comrade is rather thoughtful and he does like me. _**Correct, my little child. In the end you will be back with me and I will also have America with me. **_" Russia commented firmly and then begun to eat the food.

Blue-Violet eyes darkened and Alaska glared at Russia, but decided not to reply and just ignored him. America was humming as he walked inside with the Baked Apple pies. Violet eyes were focused on America and so were Blue-Violet eyes.

"Alaska," America asked calmly while smiling brightly at Alaska. "What toy did you get? We could trade if you don't like it."

Alaska tilted his head and thought about if he should or should not trade toys with America.

'Would America be insulted if I wanted to trade toys or does he actually want to trade toys with me. Sometimes it is a little difficult to understand America at times about what he really wants.' Alaska thought to himself and bite down lightly on his lip.

"America, Would you care to trade with me?" Russia asked innocently as he walked closer to America. "I know you want to trade with me, da."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

_**Pretend It Is In Russian**_

America's blue eyes narrowed at Russia's innocent smile and he pinched the hand that was about to touch his shoulder.

"I do not want to trade with you." America said smoothly and calmly for he did not want to make a big scene in front of Alaska. "I was asking Alaska."

"Alaska would you like to trade with me, da. Then I can trade with America. Alaska, You will trade with me. Da?" Russia commented softly and he gazed down at the irritated Alaska while slowly walking closer to him. His hand was outstretched towards Alaska, but then he was pushed away by America.

'He is trying to get America to trade with him by any means necessary.' Alaska thought to himself bitterly. 'He never changes and always using me.'

America glared at Russia, but he gave him a tense smile and then shook his head while bringing Alaska closer to his body to protect him.

"Russia, Leave Alaska alone." America stated firmly and his blue eyes darkened. "I changed my mind like I usually do and I don't want to trade toys with anyone."

'Oh, If Alaska was not here. I would have flipped Russia off along with cheerfully cussing at him and then kicked his ass back home.' America mentally thought to himself and he bite down hard on his lip. 'He really brings out my foul mouth, but I have to control it because Alaska is here.'

"Maybe next time, da?" Russia asked innocently and he looked at America with wide violet eyes. Alaska noticed the tension and then felt warm arms wrapped around his hips.

"Just don't bug Alaska about the whole trading toy. Got it?" America said coldly and he gently kissed the top of Alaska's pale blonde hair. "If I catch you harassing Alaska about anything dealing with trading toys or anything else. I will make you pay, Russia. No one messes with my States or my Territories."

"_**I almost forgot how protective you can be my dear America. A perfect Mama to my little one, Alaska. We could be such a happy family, da." **_Russia muttered calmly to himself and then he looked into America's fierce blue eyes.

"I understand, da. You are quite the protective Mama, America." Russia said innocently to him as he tilted his head towards America. He smiled faintly as America's cheeks turned red and then watched as Alaska slowly pulls away from the loosened hold.

"Be quiet, Russia." America managed to say and his cheeks were burning. "It is not my fault most of my States and Territories call me Ma. I don't mind them saying such things. I just don't you saying Mama or Ma. Got it?"

Blue-Violet eyes were glaring angrily at Russia and the look was returned with one of pure amusement.

"You are rather _**adorable and cute**_." Russia commented smoothly and watched as America's embarrassment turned into pure annoyance.

"No, not even three words in Russian while around me. Got it, Russia?" America stated firmly and his arms were crossed. To be honest America understood that Russia just called him adorable and cute, but it is not like he would ever tell Russia that he can understand Russian.

'I understand Russian and damnit it all I automatically translated it inside my mind for that creep could have been insulting me.' America thought to himself and he reached out for Alaska's hand. 'He is just trying to get to me and like hell I'll let Russia take away Alaska.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

America was surprised to find Alaska and Russia cooking breakfast in the morning.

"So you two are cooking together?" America asked cheerfully and he was smiling happily.

"Sorry, but no I'm not cooking with Russia." Alaska said calmly and he gave Russia a brief glare. "I'm going to prove to him that I make the best food."

"Who taught you how to cook? It was me, da." Russia commented innocently and America rolled his eyes. Alaska gritted his teeth, but forced himself to remain calm and not let Russia get to him otherwise the pancakes might burn.

"So you guys are going to eat all of it?" America asked causally and he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance at Russia's amused look.

"Of course not." Russia commented calmly and then gave America a faint smile. "You will be eating most of it and tell us who made the best breakfast food. I know you can eat plenty and breakfast is very important."

America sighed heavily and he sat down at the kitchen table watching as those two moved about the kitchen with grace.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
